


J. Farris, Guide (and more)

by rabidjasmine



Series: It's On the Door [1]
Category: Leagues and Legends - E. Jade Lomax
Genre: first fic, it's so good, mostly just character exploration of Jack, so good, this story hits me hard ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidjasmine/pseuds/rabidjasmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Farris. Beanstalk. Giantkiller. Guide. Hero.<br/>Liam's tombstone was missing the word "brother."<br/>What will Jack Farris's miss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	J. Farris, Guide (and more)

Jack Farris, guide. Hero. Brother, savior, student, trainee, fearsome creature, protector, friend. He once met a man who could sing the tunes of the universe; the word _brother_ was missing from that man’s grave. What did Farris’s grave forget?

  
Jack Farris, Beanstalk. The shortest, the youngest. His heart beat with the sway of the trees. His head filled with the chatter of both family, abundant, and Forest, even moreso. He did not know the open, vast sky, unhindered by leaves. He did not know how to fight, how to win, how to earn his way by being the unstoppable force, how to pave his own path through his refugees and victories. He ate doughy bread because he did not know the wonders of sourdough loaves, baked by family (but not this one. Jack Farris had family aplenty, but family is always more chosen than received). Jack Farris had a twitch that he could not satisfy on his family’s seven square miles, in his Rambly house- a twitch to save people.

  
He once caught a baby bird, falling from a tree. That day he thought, _how lucky was that_ , and did not know the half of it. He wanted to be lucky again, and again, and again. He wanted the world to be righted, to be just, to have people looking at him with the gaze of hero’s worship, earned. He wanted to be tall and great, and he could not do that under a green sky. He could not do that under a canopy, or at the dinner table, or dunked in a river. He said goodbye to his mother.

  
Jack Farris followed a girl named George to the end of the earth (or, at least, the mountain). He earned the looks he desired. He ate all the best pastries and breads, memorized a new home so well he could find the butter with his eyes closed. He learned the cracks of rock bordering sky. This home, with its danger and its rescues and its people, became _his_ home. It became enough for his soul.

  
Jack Farris met a man named Liam, and together they took the world by storm. They saved, they travelled, they became family. They were brothers to each other just as much as they were to their relations. They became heroes, unstoppable.  
Liam Jones, father, husband, friend. Brother. Worldsinger. He was unstoppable. He was a wet thud, broken glass, a widow weeping, a last straw.

  
Jack Farris found the Academy. It did not have any family. It had a sage, inkstained and twitchy and small. It had a hero, who would like the world to get with the program (he’d written an itinerary. Three, in fact, and he’d brought extra snacks just in case). It had Jones, it had that same familiar face, it had a fresh wound with every glimpse-

  
Jack Farris found Laney. _Brother_ was not on Liam’s tombstone; _sister_ should not be on Laney’s. She was perfect, because the world did not dare disagree with the likes of Laney Jones. She was fearsome, because she wanted to be. She was lovely, in a way that had to be earned. Laney did a lot of things because she wanted her brother to see them. Laney was not her brother, and no matter how many times Jack had to remind himself, she could not pick locks, or sing the tune of the world, or whistle magic out of the fabric of reality. Laney was not a mage, but that did not stop her. Jack Farris found Laney, and Laney was more than enough.

  
Jack Farris, Giantkiller, Jack, guide, graduate. He had many homes, many selves- he foolishly clung to the past and pretended change was invisible. He only built himself up- and though homes come from foundations, they cannot go back to being foundations. The Giantkiller was Beanstalk, but they were also one and the same, utterly unreconciliable. Grey was hardly ever wrong, but then again, Grey did not enjoy his past. He threw out _Graves_ , traded _Sandry_ for _Sanders_ and purple for silver, everything for shelves of books. Jack could not comprehend.

  
Jack Farris. The boy, the legend, the hero, the man. He watched his worlds collide. He watched himself be replaced (he was not the youngest, not anymore, and even when he came back home he would never again slot in quite right). He built, and then he lost (a wet thud-broken glass- a widow weeping- a decision). He studied, and trained, taught and fought (guide- they gave him a badge for it, but he went above and beyond). He gave his luck up to save the family he’d earned, the way he did best (he didn’t regret it). He watched his purpose end, his story close, the Giantkiller’s chapter over. He stood up, signed papers for a job he had no intention of commiting to, and went on.

  
Jack Farris had places to be and people to save. Heroes are inevitable, inexorable, and drawn to fall. Jack Farris believed in heroes in the same way the town built up along the river believed in flotsam.

  
Jack Farris was built.

**Author's Note:**

> There is not nearly enough fanfic for this story, it's gorgeous, every time I read it there is MORE to see and I am having a feels trip about Jack rn.  
> Also, I didn't edit this at all really


End file.
